Final Tale of All Time
by Datenshi No Uzumaki
Summary: Red Riding-Hood Rin is searching, and along the way, he encounters many 'princesses' that he may accidentally have saved. Soon he becomes involved in a whole lot of dramatic and crazy problems. All he wanted to do is achieve a 'simple' ambition of his own. [HaruRin] [AU, Shounen-ai]
1. A Different Kind of Red

**Once** upon a time, in a very distant land, a set number of kingdoms were established. Overlooking the land were magical creatures of good that acted as peacekeepers between the kingdoms. The people of the land lived in peace and prosperity. Whenever something upsets that peace, the land's guardians would come to alleviate it, settle it with their magic.

Over time, the balance became unstable. One lone guardian among all the others had a different view. It began to use its magic powers for selfish reasons. Then it stirred up trouble, breaking the fragile peace of the land. The lone guardian turned its back from its duties, and the land began to slowly be covered by a darkness.

It was said, that beauty and love would one day mend the balance, and banish the growing darkness of the land. Out of fear, the lone dark guardian ventured out to extinguish any sign of hopeful light, and further cause chaos throughout the land. And the darkness continued to grow.

But then, among that darkness, _a tiny bud broke through_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Final Tale of All Time<strong>

**Chapter I**: _A Different Kind of Red_

**By**: Kat Lee V

* * *

><p>"Niichan?" A small voice called out.<p>

A pair of big bright eyes, the color of incomparable shining deep red gems, looked down and locked with eyes that were nearly identical in color and shine. A small hand reached out and brushed back a few stray strands of maroon hair. "What is it?" The other replied.

In a room, sat a large canopy bed, with pale pink drapery, a big fluffy pale yellow bed sheets and comforter, and different shades of pink pillows. There were a few large scrolls hanging open on the stone walls, with beautifully painted images of nature and flowers, depicting the four seasons. Beside the bed were slightly opened glass doors, leading to a balcony. The sky was clear and blue, and peeking over the stone marble rails were tress, fully pink with blossomed flowers.

A small girl reached out her tiny hand to the slightly bigger child, sitting on the bed beside her, on top of the fluffy pale yellow comforter. She was lying at the center of her large bed, that looked about ready to swallow her tiny body. "Niichan, what is it like, out there?" The little girl weakly questioned.

The girl's brother, raised his head, and looked out through the open glass doors. His eyes spotted a few pink petals fly up from its tree, and a pair of birds soar by. "Well, it's really big and wonderful. There are so many things to see, and there needs to be a lot of time in order to admire it all and uncover every inch of it." The child replied. It wasn't odd that the boy was wearing an intricately designed white sun dress, and a big bright red bow on his head. Though the appearance looked like that of a girl, like his little sister, everyone knew that the older sibling was a boy.

The boy threw his hands out wide. "There is a place where a big flutter of butterflies roam, showing off their vibrant colors. Then a really weird land with singing and dancing flowers, a forest of different kinds of mushrooms and talking animals. I know that there is also an enchanting forest painted in crystal white, like on a first snowfall, even though it's the middle of spring." He then made a motion, as if holding an imaginary sword, thrusting it to the side. "Then in the seas, there are pirates, mermaids and giant sea monsters that are bigger than this castle!" The girl's eyes widened and mouth gaped open with awe. "I read that there is a floating island somewhere, where the fairies all stay, watching over the eight known kingdoms of this land. And it is said that it is a place were there are infinite rainbows, and where you can never grow old!"

"I also read that there are villages were there are little happy people, even smaller than you! And that there is a counsel of witches living in a city of emeralds." The boy grinned.

"Isn't that bad?" The girl questioned.

The boy shook his head. "Don't worry, they're all good witches, or what they said adult sizes fairies with powers of good. Then in the north, there are real live snowmen. There are all sorts of wonderful things and people in this world. I hope I get to see them, and meet them all."

A big smile formed on the little girl's lips. "Where will you go this time, Niichan?"

The boy smiled widely. "Otousama would be taking me across the sea, on our grand ship. We'll be going to visit the other kingdoms on the other side. I want to see the mermaids and giant sea monster!"

The little girl sighed, and pouted. "I wish I could go with you to all your travels with Otousama." She suddenly turned over to her side, burying her head into her big rose colored pillow. Then a fit of coughs raked her tiny body.

The boy instantly started to pat her back and rubbed it in a comforting manner. "Sorry, but you know why you can't go..." He replied glumly, while trying to soothe his sister. "I wish you could come too, but you'll just have to get better." When the girl shifted to her back, the boy took her hand, reassuringly squeezing it. "I promise you, one day, when you get stronger and your sickness is gone, I'll take you out of this castle, and we'll travel the world."

Big ruby eyes widened, glittering. "You promise, Niichan? I really want to see the home of the fairies and the land of infinite rainbows!"

The red haired boy laughed wholeheartedly. "I promise! I definitely will take you there!"

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the wooden door. Movement could be heard within the cabin. Then a gruff voice called out. "Come in, deary!"<p>

Without hesitation, the door opened, and light flooded into the darkened cabin. Standing at the door was a slightly tall figure, with a bright red cloak, overshadowing the person's face. "Chouko-baasan?" The figure carefully called out.

"Hurry and come in, my child. There is a draft coming from outside, and you know how weak and fragile I am right now." A scratchy voice sounded from within the darkened room.

The cabin wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. It was an open one room space, with a curtain drawn canopy bed at the far end corner. There was a kitchen at the other end of the corner. An empty fireplace sat close to the bed, with a quaint high back armchair with a stool on top of a nice plain colored rug. There was another door, standing between the bed and the kitchen. And on the side of the small kitchen was a table for two, pushed up against the wall. Though small, it was convenient for the single owner of the place.

The door slowly closed, and the red hooded figure stepped in further into the cabin. "I brought some food for you, Baasan, to help you recover." A deep voice spoke.

"Oh, just put it on the table, and come closer my dear. I'd want to see your beautiful face. I'm sure your smile will help speed up my recovery." A voice came from the canopy bed.

The red hooded person walked over to the table, and placed down the covered wicker basket. "Baasan, that cold of yours must have gotten to your throat. Your voice is really deep."

There was a rough cough. "It must have. I hope I don't scare you with it."

There was a small chuckle. "Not at all." Slowly, the red hooded person turned around, carefully straightening the apron upon the red short skirt, with frills under it. The person went up to the bed. "Baasan, wouldn't you want to draw back the curtains? It's a bit dark in here. I heard that sunlight could help in curing illnesses."

"Oh, but it seems that my eyes are bit too sensitive to the light, my dear." A glowing eye was peeking between the crack between the drawn curtains of the canopy bed. Then a big hand came out through the drawn curtains of the canopy bed, waving. "Come closer, child."

"Baasan, you must have done something different with you hands. They're quiet bigger than I remembered" The red hooded person inched closer.

"Oh, you noticed?" The said old lady chuckled gruffly. "Well, it was because I was awaiting to give you a big hug, and hold you tightly."

A tentative hand carefully gripped the edge of the curtain. "I can't wait for that big hug, Baasan." Then suddenly the curtain was quickly drawn back. In one swift movement, a thin and long sword was drawn, the sharp edge already pressed threatening at the neck. Big yellow eyes widened, then the pupils shrank. A big jaw with a full set of sharp canine teeth were bared, rumbling with a growling sound. The red hood fell back, and ruby eyes shined with excitement and no fear. Burgundy hair fell in place, brushing past the person's jaw, framing the boyish face. The owner of the red hood was revealed to be male, and was grinning widely, showing a sharp set of jagged teeth. "My, Baasan, were those big teeth going to try to eat me?"

A threatening animalistic growl was the response, but the young male teen in a red skirt and cloak did not seem phased by the beast before him. "Mister Big Bad Wolf, you haven't been a good boy lately, especially impersonating as a grandmother to harass a poor innocent girl, just to have a snack, even though you have plenty of food to hunt for in the forest." The teen sighed, and rolled his shoulders. "You've broken the rules, as a protector of these forests. You'll need to be punished, you know."

"And who made you police of the forest?" The wolf growled. The big canine was on all fours, on top of the bed. It's size was massive, nearly as long as the bed itself. Its height came to the same height as the young male. "I did nothing wrong. The old hag that lived in this cabin has been long gone."

The male teen raised a brow, and pressed his rapier a big more against the werewolf's neck. "Really? And do you happen to know what happened to that poor old lady? From what I heard by the nearby village, the old lady was alive and kicking about four days ago."

"I did nothing!" The beast barked.

The red head narrowed his eyes. "And I think you're bluffing." With a swift move, the teen grabbed the wolf by the scruff of its neck, and directed the point of his rapier just mere centimeters directly at the big yellow eye. He glared hard at the wolf. "Now, so help me, or are you willing to lose an eye, or maybe your paws over this whole ordeal?"

* * *

><p>With the last coin falling into the pouch, the tall young man pulled the strings and slipped the money purse into a hidden pocket of the skirt he wore. "Thank you once again, for helping us, Miss."<p>

The red head reached a hand behind his head, rubbing it, as a blush formed upon his cheeks. "Er, it's no problem. But just call me Rin." He said to the old man.

"Well, Rin, you were able to stop the wolf of the forest from harassing us, ever again. You were able to avoid any of our children from getting eaten by such beast. We're so grateful!" The old man replied. He was the village elder, and like the leader. The red head, Rin, looked up to see the happy and hopeful expressions from the other people residing in the village.

"It's a bit odd and concerning, though." Rin furrowed his brows, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Through my travels in these forests and visits with neighboring villages, I've heard about the big wolf that can talk like a human. It was said that in these lands it was one of the guardians, what happened? Why would the guardian resort to eating the people of the villages just recently? It never happened before, right?"

The man bowed his head, and then a man in his mid forties stepped forward, beside the village elder. "I believe it all started about two weeks ago." The man spoke. Rin blinked, and raised a brow. "The Queen came by two weeks ago, demanding taxes. But since the Queen took the throne, the tax rates have been rising every time. It was just that this time, our village, and most likely the same with our neighbors, wasn't able to pay those high taxes. So the Queen threatened us..."

Rin frowned. Then a women stepped forward. "She told us that if we can't pay up for the protection and happy lives we've been living here upon _her_ lands, then we no longer deserve it. Then she said that we're all just food for the dogs, and that our village was just not worth it anymore..." There were some women that sniffed, and something in the red haired teen's chest tightened when he heard the story.

"So that was about the time when your problems started, am I correct?" He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. The adults of the village all nodded. Rin shakily exhaled, recalling all the stories he was told, when he came through the villages of the forests. It was the same for each village. Their live stocks were all killed or taken. The fields were destroyed, with large animal tracks left as evidence. Their homes were haunted by the loud howls and deep claw indentations upon the walls of their home. Then soon, people got attacked by a monster in the night, a wolf they all acclaimed. A few villages were not so lucky, as some of the adult men were slain by the beast, before it moved on. In the current village, the one close to the edge of the forest territory, the same things that happened to the other villages recently occurred. And they remembered a dear old woman who was more comfortable living alone, just a few feet away from the village, deeper in the forest. Everyone was too scared to go and save her, fearful of the prowling beast ready to attack.

Ruby eyes slowly opened. "Tell me, where did the Queen head off to, back to her castle?" Rin carefully asked.

The village elder shook his head. "No, the opposite direction, actually." He pointed to a direction to the North-West. "It's curious, as there are no other villages or towns of this kingdom that lies at that direction. All there is, is the neighboring kingdom, known as the natural habitat of various butterflies."

"However, no one has ever heard of anything from that kingdom either. It's been years since anyone from that direction has passed by through here in order to visit the late King's castle." Another man spoke out.

"I bet it was because of that damned Queen. Since the King remarried with her, things have changed drastically." A woman muttered scornfully.

The woman beside her had a sorrowful expression, huddling next to the other woman. "If only the princess-"

A woman came between the two, interrupting the other mid-sentence and hushing them. "Kaede-san, Chiyo-san, you shouldn't say things like that about the Queen. You know she has dark powers, and has ears everywhere." She whispered harshly.

Ruby eyes tore away from the villagers, and looked back at the short old man. "Well, I must make my leave then." He pulled his red hood over his head, with the shadow of the cloth barely hiding his deep shining eyes.

"You're going already?" The old man questioned, his mood falling. "You're not going after the Queen, are you?" He became concerned and fearful for the young man.

Rin scowled a bit, turning his head towards the direction of the neighboring kingdom. "I have to." He clenched his fists tightly. When he turned his head back to the old man and the villagers, he smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to rest here."

"No, thank you for saving our village from that wolf." The village elder insisted. The other villagers added their words of gratefulness to the young man.

The red head's expression slightly fell. "It's no problem, but I'm sorry about Chouko-baasan."

The old man shook his head. "It's okay. It's just we were not able to get to her on time. It's not your fault." The old man pat the boy's back in reassurance.

After receiving a satchel of food, and being warmly sent off by the villagers, Rin walked on the path towards the direction the nice people pointed out to him, where the Queen headed. After a fair distance from the village, the mood around the red hooded boy changed, and there was a tension in the air. A hand shot up to grip the area over his heart. '_Four more days..._' His mind hissed.

Rin raised his head, and looked through the leaves of the trees, towards the blueness of the sky. '_I need to get as far away from the village as soon as possible._' He lowered his head, and stared straight ahead, where the dirt path continued on. '_What the hell kind of trouble are you brew now, you old hag?_' He scowled, glaring ahead of him. '_Whatever it is, I'll end you, and make you pay for what you've done._' With a new sense of determination fueled by anger and hate, Rin marched on along the path.

End Chapter I

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A new story, and my first time writing about the fandom of Free!. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be doing anymore Naruto Fandom.

It's a bit short, but it's just the start of a multi-chapter story. If you knew already about my writing, then you'd recognize that it's a fantasy, drama, action type of story. And it all started with my urge to draw Rin, my most fave character in Free!, in a dress. It then ended with Rin dressed as Red Ridding Hood. Then it all went down hill from there.

There will be some romance, and my failed attempts at some humor. This won't be your ordinary story filled with recognizable fairy tales we all mostly grew up with. It will have some deeper and maybe darker tones and themes, with lots of twists. All of the stories would be connected somehow. The little story at the very top? It's a little original tale I made, as an introduction of this story. You'll eventually get to find out the true meaning behind it in later chapters. And also, there will be hints of romance. However, I'm torn between by two main ships I'm obsessed about: HaruRin or MakoRin. I think I'll lean more on HaruRin. But it will depend as I continue writing. I may leave it up to you readers on what to decide.

Almost everyone are 'princesses'. That's right, 'princesses'. Rin is a 'princess' too. Why 'princesses'? Because I want it that way. There will one day be a chapter discussing why they have such title, don't worry. Plus, it was for some kind of comedic purpose, and my own personal satisfaction of boys in skirts or dresses. You can check out the art I already have of the characters, if you want. It's found in my Tumblr page on my profile.

So, interested? Want it continued? I'm testing the waters here in a new fandom. I don't mind some kind of word of encouragement. And you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, when I'm in the mood... I think I need to lay down now.

-Kat Lee V (aka Datenshi no Uzumaki)


	2. Lone Beauty Asleep

**Once** upon a time, in a kingdom not so far away, there was a princess, who was known to be one of the most beautiful, all across the lands. Like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, so did this princess by a certain age. All the people from all over sought out to see such beauty residing in a majestic land, and were not disappointed.

The news of such radiating beauty reached the ears of a certain woman, who was consumed with jealousy. This woman had powers, and used it to place a curse on the beloved princess. It was told that on the sixteenth birthday, the finger of the princess would be pricked on a spindle, and then will die. Fortunately, a fairy was able to alter the curse, so that the princess would fall into an eternal sleep, instead of dying. The only way that the princess would be awakened, was by a kiss from a King's son.

Immediately, the King declared a law, destroying all spindles or any spinning-wheels, and banning the spinning of those spinning-wheels. However, one day, after the sixteenth birthday was celebrated, exploring hidden places within the palace, the princess found a lone spinning-wheel, all up in a tower. Curiosity took over, and the princess touched the spinning-wheel, and the needle pricked the finger. With the curse activated, the princess fell asleep.

Devastated, the King and Queen placed their precious child on a beautiful bed, high up in a tower. The fairy placed protection spells upon the room, so there would be no disturbances from anyone. But then the powerful woman came back to the castle, to gloat on the death of the princess. She became enraged to find that her curse was changed. The woman slayed all the people of the court, and ruined the castle. However, that one tower could not be touched, and the woman was not able to reach the princess. So she placed a spell on the castle, so that no prince will ever try to reach the sleeping princess. A thick forest grew, with vines and thorns surrounding the castle. Then a dragon was placed, to fight all those that dared to set foot upon the castle grounds.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Final Tale of All Time<strong>  
><strong>Chapter II:<strong> _Lone Beauty Asleep_  
><strong>By:<strong> Kat Lee V (aka Datenshi No Uzumaki)

* * *

><p>It was a sad and dreary sight. The forest was thickly surrounding the ominously dark looking castle. There were vines and overgrowth trying to swallow the ruined structure. A dark and gloomy sky loomed over the area. The overall picture was not a very fun or welcoming place.<p>

A frown formed upon the young male wearing a red cloak and skirt. He stood upon a cliff, overlooking the castle, in the middle of the thick forest. There were a few stray crows that escaped from the tress. "What happened to this place?" Rin murmured. "I bet it was that old hag." He growled.

A sudden pulse of pain exploded from within, and Rin quickly clutched his chest, as he fell to his knees. He cursed under his breath, as he panted hoarsely. '_I have to find a safe place, right away._' Shakily, the teen stood up from the ground, and staggered away from the cliff side. He glanced up at the sky, and then more pain shot through him. Rin winced, and gritted his teeth. "Damnit, it had to be tonight of all nights." He hissed, and continued slowly down a straight path, with his hand still upon the area of his heart. "When I was so close..."

* * *

><p>A tiny ray of light escaped between the dark clouds, and shined through a gaping whole of the ceiling. The small light hit a pale eyelid with long thick lashes, that caused movement to stir underneath. With a groan, ruby eyes slowly fluttered open, but then quickly shut close from the blinding light. After a while, the ray of light disappeared, becoming hidden behind the dark clouds. There was a long and slurred explicit curse, that echoed off the stone walls.<p>

Sitting up, Rin held his head. It was a fuzzy pounding, that caused the boy to be disoriented. Slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings, Rin opened his eyes and looked around him. He was sitting on the stone hard floor, among some debris, and gravel. There were stone walls around him, while some parts were broken down. Above was an open ceiling, that had the view of a tower and gray cloudy skies. "How... how did I get here?" He groaned. There was a coldness that slapped against his bare body. His whole body shivered.

Unconsciously, his hand was feeling around, until it touched a red cloth. Rin looked down and found his red cloak. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he raised his hands up to see the red coloration staining his pale skin. '_What did I do?_' His mind whispered fearfully.

Growing sick, the boy scrambled up, and looked around. He saw the rest of his clothes and things, and quickly gathered them all. He ran out of the empty room, kept on running, until he was in what looked to be a courtyard. There was a broken water fountain that no longer worked, but it didn't deter the boy. He rushed to it, and ignored the murkiness of the water from the old fountain.

Aggressively, Rin was scrubbing his hands, then went to splashing his face. '_Oh gods... what have I done? What the hell happened?_' When the stains washed away, the boy looked up, and slowly processed his surroundings. He was in a ruined castle, where nature seemed to slowly engulf. There were vines, and thorns hugging every standing wall of the structure. Slowly, ruby eyes widened. '_I'm in the castle?_'

Rin stood up, and shivered. He looked down upon himself, and blushed brightly. He quickly put on his clothes, and draped his cloak on his shoulders, bringing back the warmth to his body. The boy then tried to retrace his steps back to where he woke up, in case he missed any of his belongings. He suddenly stopped when he stood in front of the knocked down walls that hid what looked like the grand hall or throne room of the castle. Rin nearly forgot how to breath when he saw the sight before him.

At the far end of the grand hall, there was a large, scaly body, unmoving, as if it broke through the walls. There was blood, and debris all over the big room, as well as scorch marks and claw marks. Rin knew not to step into the room, but his body seemed to move on its own. He silently looked around, and neared the giant, hopefully dead, reptilian body. He could see bites and big gaping scratches and cuts upon the tough looking hide of the animal. "A... dragon?"

A sudden loud whistle caused the red haired teen to jump high on his spot. Rin turned around, glaring hard at the culprit that tried to give him a heart attack. Slowly ruby eyes widened in recognition. "Kisumi?" He gaped with surprise.

A male teen, about the same age as Rin, was leaning against what was left of the wall, at the entrance of the grand hall. He was tall, with tousled peach colored hair. He was grinning widely, as his violet eyes glittered with amusement. He wore a grand looking attire, fit for a royal, with silver metal arm guards, and silver shoulder protectors and chest plate. He had a red cape, hanging behind him, and a sword in its scabbard, tied to his side. He had an image of a gallant Knight, or royal hero, without the full body armor. "Don't mind if I do." The taller male replied, as he hopped over the broken wall, and headed towards the red hooded male.

Rin glared at the approaching teen. "Don't you dare, idiot!" He barked, baring his sharp teeth as a threat.

The pale haired male held out his hands defensively. "Calm down there, princess, I was only joking."

"Don't call me that." The red head hissed.

Kisumi laughed, and came up to the other teen. He draped his arm around the red head's shoulder, smiling widely. "It's been awhile, Rin."

"A month is not long enough." The other muttered to the side.

"Aw, Rin-chan is so mean to me." The princely male pouted. The red head rolled his eyes, and swatted away the taller teen's arm from around his shoulders. Kisumi raised his head, and looked around the scene. "Wow, I wonder what happened here?"

Expression falling, Rin turned around, back to the other male. "I wouldn't know." He muttered a bit softly. "I just found it like this..." Shaking his head, the red head turned around, narrowing his eyes up at the other boy. "Why are you here, Kisumi?"

The taller male's expression brightened, and he was grinning widely. "Well, I was told that there was a princess, sleeping in this castle, waiting for a dashing prince to break a curse with a kiss!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Rin snorted. "You serious?"

Kisumi nodded. "That's right. Haven't you heard of this place, the Aurore Kingdom, settled upon the Land of Butterflies?" He turned around, surveying the structure of ruins. "Something tragic happened to this once thriving castle. No one survived, except for a beautiful sleeping princess, protected and blissfully unaware in that tower." The lighter haired male pointed at the last standing tower of the castle, peeking from the broken ceiling. "No one was able to ever reach that princess, because of a horrible dragon that would kill all that set foot in this castle." He gestured to the bones that littered the floors of the area. Rin shuddered at the gruesome scene.

Both males looked over at the still body of what was once a living dragon. "I wonder, if the one who slayed this dragon is still here, and is after my prize?" Kisumi wondered.

"Your prize?" Rin blanched. He shook his head. "Please, you didn't even earn it. And don't think of a princess as some kind of possession, you dumb-ass." He not so softly punched the taller male's shoulder. "But if you say there is someone here, then maybe we should check it out?" He glanced over at the tower.

The taller male threw his hands up, cheering. "Yay! I can finally get myself a princess!" Then he ran off from the bloody battle ridden room.

Rin sighed. "Might as well make sure he won't harass this princess..."

* * *

><p>Though from the outside, it looked like the structure was falling apart, the higher they climbed up the tower, they saw how pristine the stone walls and steps were. The two males stood in front of the big purple double doors. They looked at one another, before the tallest teen took the handles, and pushed open the doors. Inside was slightly dark, with the dim lights from outside as the only source of visibility. The two males silently walked into the spacious room.<p>

Rin looked around, admiring how there was no speck of dust or dirt any where. The only furniture in the room was a hanging crystal chandelier, a big red rug under a large canopy bed. The candles of the chandelier suddenly lighted up, brightening the room. '_Definitely magic_.' The red head thought, as he stared at the small sparkles of light and color bounce off from the crystals of the chandelier.

Lowering his head, he saw Kisumi already approaching the bed. The lavender drapes were drawn close, hiding what could be the sleeping princess. Rin held a dead panned expression, watching the young prince. He came up from behind the taller teen. The pink haired male pulled back the curtains of the canopy bed, and widened his eyes. Rin moved around, and blinked several times.

On the bed of lavender sheets laid a figure with short dark blue hair and pale skin. The bone structure of the person's face allowed the two males to recognize that it was a boy too. The male princess wore a beautiful, nearly glittering, deep purple dress, with golden linings. Upon his head, was a golden tiara, with blue, red and lavender jewels. The two teens couldn't deny that the princess was indeed beautiful.

"Rei..."

Kisumi blinked, tearing his gaze away from the sleeping beauty, and looked at his companion. "What was that?" He questioned.

Rin shook his head. He stepped away from the bed, and towards the lone window of the room. He stared outside the sad looking scene, compared to the enchanting atmosphere of the room. "Do you know what happened to this Kingdom, and to the princess?" He asked deftly.

"Well..." The taller teen straightened his back, and crossed his arms, with a clang of the metal. "From the stories I heard, some angry dark fairy came and placed a curse on the princess. I'm not clear what the curse entails, but he fell into an eternal sleep. The dark fairy came back to kill the princess, but couldn't, because the good fairy protected him. So the dark fairy used her rage to destroy everything else, especially the King and Queen..." Kisumi sighed. "At least that's what I heard." He looked up at his companion. "Pretty sad, huh? A gorgeous kingdom laid out into ruins, because of a petty jealous fairy."

Ruby eyes glazed over for a while, before consciousness snapped back to reality at the clanging of metal. Rin turned around to see Kisumi leaning down over the sleeping princess. The red head's eyes widened, and he moved quickly. "Wait-" He tried to push the other boy away, but tripped on a fold of the rug.

Kisumi landed on his bottom, and he hissed in pain. "Rin~" He whined. "Why did you push me? I would have-" The boy blinked his purple eyes. In front of him, he saw Rin, as if tossed on the bed, on top of the violet wearing princess. Not only was the position the red head was in looked presumptuous, but the connected lips between Rin and the princess did not help. "No way! That was supposed to be my kiss!" The pink haired prince nearly cried childishly.

The red head jerked away, with his wrist vigorously rubbing his lips. "I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident, dumb-ass! And that couldn't have done anything anyways! I'm not a freakin' pansy prince!" His face was brightly red, replaying the scene and action that just happened moments before.

"But Rin~"

The sound of glass shattering caused the two boys to pause with silence. They looked around, unsure what it was they heard, or where it might have come from. But then they saw a transparent glowing butterfly flap its wings, appearing above the princess's forehead. Then the male princess was glowing, and glittering lights appeared, gathering towards the butterfly. With more flaps of its wings, the butterfly took off, taking with it the glowing light and glitter. It escaped out the open window. Then the brightness of the room died down to the lights given off from the candles of the chandelier.

"What... just happened...?" Rin carefully questioned, as he watched the violet dressed male.

With a groan, the male princess stirred from his bed. He sat up, and stretched out, while giving a big yawn. Then the male princess dropped his arms in front of him, as he was hunched over slightly in the bed. After a few moments of stillness, the male sat up, rubbing his eyes, until bright amethyst eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times, the young looking male started to pat his hand around, as if looking for something.

Rin didn't know he was holding his breath, until he became aware of his surroundings when the violet princess started to move around. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small table that he didn't notice before. It sat alone at a corner, and on top of it were a pair of red framed glasses.

"Here."

The male princess paused in his actions, and raised his head. He squinted his eyes through the blurriness, and saw something being handed to him. The young man reached out, and took the object. Unfolding the red glasses, he placed it over his eyes, and his vision became clearer. He pushed the frames higher, and turned his head. He found a red hooded male, and another on the floor, staring with wide eyes towards him. "Huh? What's going on? Who are you two?"

Kisumi jerked his head towards the red head, and threw his arms around the waist of the teen. "That's not fair, Rin! He was supposed to be my princess to kiss! I can't believe you! You're not even royalty, how can it be!? Is it 'True Love'? That's just some fantasy bull! No fair!"

Rin was struggling to push the pink haired prince off of him. "I told you, it's not my fault! And I thought it was a prince that could only break the stupid spell." The red head got more annoyed. "Let go, you dumb-ass! And it's not true love, that's some lame make believe shit!"

"Excuse me."

The two froze, the words cutting their squabble. They blinked and looked over at the blue haired princess. He flushed at the sudden attention, and he bowed his head. He slightly covered his face, raising up his glasses. "This may seem sudden, but could you please explain to me what is going on?"

Breaking the silence, Rin sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Yeah, about that..."

* * *

><p>Slowly and gently, a bouquet of various flowers was placed on top of the nicely made bed, with two old rusted crowns. Stepping back two steps, the blue haired princess with glasses, knelt down, forehead pressed on the soft mattress of the bed. Silently, all the memories from what had happened before he fell to the endless sleep of the curse, and the things that both the armored prince and red hooded male told him, played in his head. He remembered his thirteenth birthday being ruined by a woman dressed in black, placing a death curse on him. He recalled a good fairy, changing the curse, but the details was left out from his mind. He remembered, on his sixteenth birthday, touching the needle of the spinning-wheel, and blacking out. Then waking up, as if a year hasn't gone by. The princess fortunately still also remembers his name, and his identity as princess of the Kingdom of Aurore, Rei.<p>

After Prince Kisumi and Rin told him what they heard about his ruined home, they left him alone. But then the red hooded male returned, questioning what will he do now that he was free from the curse. Rin told him that he was after the same woman that was the cause of the princess's devastation. He was looking for her, but left out the real reason, just that he had to settle things with her, because she also did something to him.

Then Prince Kisumi came back to the room, and presented the two crowns that once belonged to his parents, which he found lying among scattered bones. It was then that the princess finally broke down, being overwhelmed with the death of his parents and ruins of his home. All happened while he was sleeping, blissfully unaware, and protected by magic, up in the tower, alone.

A hand clutched tightly on to the blanket on top of the bed, forehead pressing down further into the mattress. "Chichiue, Hahaue, where should I go from here? What else can I do from now on? I'm all alone, and our beautiful home is no more." Rei hoarsely whispered, his eyes tightly closed. "I... I don't think I know how to rebuild this kingdom. I don't think I'm even confident enough to take over as Queen of this kingdom yet. Please, Chichiue, Hahaue, show me what I should do."

Silence blanketed over the room, but then was broken when a faint sound of a horse could be heard from outside. Slowly, the hands clutching on to the lavender sheets relaxed, and the princess raised his head from the bed. Rei blinked his eyes, seeing a blurred image in front of him. He quickly rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his dress, and scrambled to put his glasses on properly.

There, at the tip of the King's crown, was a faint glimmer of a softly glowing butterfly. It's wings were slowly opening and closing. Rei was in awe, unaware that his breath was being held as he watched the beautiful insect. Then the butterfly fluttered its wings, and took off through the window. Rei scrambled up from the ground and ran towards the only window of the room. He saw the butterfly fluttered away into the grayed sky. When he heard the neighing horse again, Rei looked down and saw Prince Kisumi and Rin, walking side by side, with a white horse at the other side of the gallant prince. They were walking up to the entrance of the castle, with the draw bridge down, and half the wall toppled down. Violet eyes locked on to the back of the red haired male, dressed in a short red skirt and red cloak.

Lips pressed tightly to a line, and violet eyes hardened with a set emotion, Rei turned around, walking away from the window. He knelt down beside the bed, watching the two crowns. "I know now what I want to do." He spoke with confidence in his tone. He reached up to his head and raised the tiara. Then he placed it in front of the two crowns. "I do not think I will be fit as Queen to this kingdom, unless I get rid of the one enemy that has destroyed it." Rei stood up, with his fists clenched tightly to his sides. "Chichiue, Hahaue, I vow to avenge your deaths and the destruction of this kingdom. I will not return, until that dark fairy is put to a stop of her evil ways." Violet eyes glistened with determination and courage.

* * *

><p>"And, where are you going now?" Rin leaned his shoulder against the broken down frame of what was left of the castle wall entrance. The red haired male watched as Kisumi was adjusting the saddle of his white horse.<p>

The pink haired male looked up, grinning. "Why? Is Rin-chan worried for me?"

"As if, idiot!" The red head barked with a glare.

Kisumi laughed, and then smoothly mounted his horse. He shifted and patted his horse, as he regained balance. "I'm off to find me another princess, since you stole this one. I heard there was another one in dire need of help, and maybe a kiss or two from a dashing prince."

Rin rolled his eyes. "More like harass her, and I only see a lame prince."

"So mean~" The pink haired prince whined childishly.

The red head shook his head. "You never told me why you're after princesses."

Kisumi smiled and winked. "That's a secret that requires a price, Rin-chan, like a kiss." He tapped his lips in a teasing way towards the red head.

Rin growled. "Just get out of here already!"

The prince laughed out loud, and the horse trotted forward a few steps. "Oh!" Kisumi looked over his shoulder at the red haired male. "What will you do with the princess, now that his curse is broken, and no place of his own? I don't think he'll be safe by himself in this run down place. Since the dragon is dead, I think the bandits and thieves that decided to live on these lands would sooner or later come here. Plus, what's left of this kingdom's people are in disarray since their ruler died. It's a bit chaotic, if you ask me."

Rin waved a hand, in a shooing manner. "That's something I should worry about, and something that the princess has to decide on his own. Don't you have some kind of quest you need to complete? Isn't there some princess waiting for you?"

"Sorry for being concerned." The pink haired male sighed, and then clicked his heels against the horse. "Well then, see you around, princess!" Then Kisumi dashed off on his horse through the forest. Rin snorted, and pushed himself off the support he was leaning on.

"Rin-san!" The red head perked at the call of his name. He turned around, and looked up in surprise when he saw a familiar figure walking up to him.

The fancy violet dress of the princess was no more, and he was dressed down to something more comfortable and less attention grabbing. He had a black bodice over a light collard shirt, and a flowing gray-purple skirt that came just below his knees. On the male's head was a black headband, with a purple butterfly ornament on the side. The blue haired princess looked up, and flushed when he saw Rin watching him. He pushed up his glasses, as he crossed his arms. "Er... I think this is more suitable than that fancy gown, don't you think?"

Rin's expression softened, and he gave a small smile. "It's fine, Rei. Have you made a decision on what you would be doing next?" He asked carefully.

The male princess took in a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Yes. I want to go with you, as you go after that woman, Rin-san."

The red head looked at the boy with surprise. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I could drop you off at a town in the next kingdom. You can start your life over there, and figure out whether you would want to rebuild your kingdom, or not."

Rei looked up at the red head, with eyes shining with conviction. "Like you, I have to settle things with that vile woman." He opened his hands out, gesturing the whole place. "She did this to my home, and I need answers. Why would she do this? What was she really after? What is driving that woman to do something so cruel as to murder a whole kingdom? Why not kill me from the start, instead of cursing me? I need to know. And who's to say that she is not causing more pain and suffering to others? We may need to stop her, somehow."

Then, the blue haired male looked up, a bit shyly, at the red head. "And... you'll need to take responsibility." He slightly pouted with a tiny streak of stubbornness and embarrassment.

Cheeks flushed, and Rin glared lightly at the other boy. "It's an accident, I tell you. It doesn't mean anything, okay?" He hissed.

Raising up his glasses, Rei stood up straighter. "Any way, you have my gratitude, for waking me up and freeing me from this prison, that used to be my home." He spoke softly.

The red head blinked, and then reached a hand behind his head, rubbing it. "Yeah well, it wasn't expected, but anything that has to do with that old hag, I'll undo them, just to piss her off. I have a bone to pick with her."

Rei nodded, no longer pressing the matter further. He was curious, but he can sense an aura around the red head that told him to back off, or he'll get bitten by defense."So, where are we heading off to, Rin-san?"

Pulling the red hood over his head, Rin turned around. "We'll be continuing north from here." He replied. "She has been heading towards that direction, from what I last heard." He looked over his shoulder. "You'll need to be on your toes. The lands beyond here are... a bit bizarre, and we could get lost or trapped in there." Rin started to walk away from the castle.

"If my memories serve me right, then the land north from here is... Wonderland." Rei replied. He had to run up to catch up to the red head. Then he paused, and looked behind him. He looked up at the broken walls that once surrounded the ruined castle. '_Chichiue, hahaue, I will stop this woman, before she causes more pain and suffering, just for the both of you._' He looked up at the sky, where the gray clouds were lessening, and rays of sunlight were filtering through. '_It's a promise. And please watch over me._'

"Hey, Rei!" The blue haired boy looked up to see the Rin, a few feet away, looking at him expectantly. "Hurry up!"

"Ah, yes!" Rei adjusted his glasses, before running after his new companion. "Please wait, Rin-san!"

From the castle grounds, two butterflies fluttered together past the broken walls, and into the clearing sky.

**End Chapter II**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Princess Rei has appeared, and so has Prince Kisumi. I have no particular order of how these characters would appear, and Kisumi is just going to be a reoccurring character, not a main one like all the others (maybe just the general prince charming of all the princesses...). Rei had to appear next, because he's my second most fave character in Free. Everyone else is free game. I figured that there will be three parts: Rin with Iwatobi Swim Club, Rin with Samezuka Swim Club, then everyone all together. There is seriously a plot to this whole thing, so be patient. I'm hoping to end this series by fifteen chapters. The limit will be twenty, and I won't go over that. The next chapters are just introductions, and the building of the climax.

No, sorry, this isn't a RinRei. I just like throwing hints of little side and secret pairings I like. However, I decided, I'll make this HaruRin, unless you convince me to make it MakoRin in the end. The story can go two ways. But you're all welcomed to suggest other side pairings, though they won't be heavily hinted... (like HaruRin, and my play on Everyone x Rin...) I can work it out somehow. And I guess that's all I'm going to say.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**On** a day, like any other ordinary day, a child sat under a tree, talking with an older sister. Until that day, in particular, became out of the ordinary, as the child spotted a white rabbit, dressed in a tailcoat, and holding on to a pocket watch. The child went after it, and followed it into a rabbit hole. Then fell through a long way in an odd tunnel. When the child landed, the child found long corridors, leading to unknown places.

Then the child found a door, leading to an enchanted garden. That was when the child met all sorts of strange creatures, and traveled all throughout the wondrous and surreal lands. One day, the child ran into a big talking caterpillar, smoking hookah. The wise caterpillar, though short tempered, and talking in riddles, questioned who the child really was. Unsure, the child became dubbed as "Alice".

"Alice" wandered for a long time, with a new identity. Then the child became welcomed to a 'mad tea party', and for a long time, "Alice" stayed as an honorable guest. However, the party came to an end, when a smiling cat approached "Alice", and that was when the child learned about the queen colored in red.

Saddened and angered of the unfairness and mistreatment of all the wonderful friends "Alice" made in such a short time, the child took a stand against the queen. Then one day, "Alice" was invited to the queen's castle, and was forced into an unfair trail. The child was accused of many things, but "Alice" was unafraid, declaring 'check' on the queen. It was the first time that hope felt like it returned to the strange lands, and "Alice" became a savior to the eyes of many. However, the more "Alice" advanced on the board, the more friends of "Alice" got captured. Hope was running thin, and "Alice" felt that a wrong move would place the child into a 'checkmate', ending this game that the queen and "Alice" were heatedly playing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Final Tale of All Time<strong>  
><strong>Chapter III<strong>: _Down the Rabbit Hole_  
><strong>By<strong>: Kat Lee V (aka Datenshi no Uzumaki)

* * *

><p>There was a fork on the road, and several signs, in various colorful designs, pointing to different directions. Two figures were staring up at those signs, and one held the expression of frustration and annoyance. Out of anger, the red hooded teen kicked the tree, with the signs, hard, causing one sign to loosen one side, and swing out of place.<p>

"Rin-san!" Rei watched his companion, brows furrowing with concern and panic. He looked around, as if someone might have witnessed the public obstruction, and they might get in trouble for it. "Don't vent your anger on a tree." The blue haired teen fretted.

The red haired male hissed, and turned to the blue haired princess. "Those signs are no use, so it doesn't matter if a sign falls off or two." Rin ruffled his head, over his hood, vigorously. "I seriously hate this place with a passion! It makes no sense! We're going around in circles, and I swear we've ended up here for the third time!"

Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses. "That's what the Wonderlands is infamous for. That is why the Kingdom of Hearts, at the center of the Wonderlands, is said to be uninvadable. No mere invader can ever cross the natural mysterious defense of the Wonderlands without going insane." He informed in an intelligible tone.

Rin tisked, and looked at the two paths before him. Since they've passed through the boarders between lands, the scenery from the famous Land of Butterflies changed as they entered the Wonderlands. All of nature became more vibrant and colorful. The leaves were starting to have some strange shapes on to them, and the trunks glistening with certain colors, when looking at a certain angle. The flowers looked to have faces, as if sleeping. Rin didn't want to think about what would happen if those faces were awake.

"Rin-san, I was wondering." The blue haired teen spoke up. Rin tore his gaze from the scenery, and turned to the once cursed princess. "You've said that you've traveled all of the eastern kingdoms of this country. How was it that you crossed from the northern lands to my home kingdom and the Enchanted Forest? It is impossible to travel from the north, without going through the Wonderlands."

The red head reached out a hand, and rubbed the back of his head. "I went around it, to avoid traveling through the Wonderlands. Crossed the boarders out of the country, through the neighboring desert."

Rei slight widened his eyes in awe. "Oh, but didn't that take longer to travel?"

Rin shrugged. "At first, but then I ran into little desert cities. Would you believe that they have a magical flying carpet traveling service? It was very convenient. Something you don't see around here. It's a nice experience, if ever you do go to the neighboring country to the East."

"So there is magic beyond our country! I've read of it before, about the Arabian Deserts in the neighboring country to the East, but I was a bit skeptical, since they have no guardian magical fairies, or a counsel of witches and wizards like our country." The blue haired teen replied.

"They have Sorcerers and Sorceress, a whole different class of witches and wizards, and also more powerful beings call Genies that grant any wish you desire." Rin replied. Rei was smiling at the information that the red head gave to him. He was awed by the red head that traveled all around, seeing sights he has never seen. It always fascinated the male princess, hearing stories about other lands, that he has never read before.

The blue haired male blinked, and then turned to his companion. He decided to relieve the itch of a question that has been bothering him. "How long have you been after this dark fairy, Rin-san? If you don't mind me asking."

There was a far-away look on the red head's expression. "Five to six years." He murmured.

"Really? For that long? You can't be that much older than me, though." Rei replied with shock.

The red head turned to watch the blue haired teen, and he smirked. "I just turned 18 in winter."

The male princess's violet eyes widened. "Then you're only a year older than me? You've been after that dark fairy since you were twelve or thirteen? That's pretty young, isn't it?"

Rin shrugged, and turned around, his back to his companion. He kept silent. Rei's expression fell, watching the red head, feeling that the other male wouldn't say anymore on the subject. He knew that the older teen had been through a lot over those years, probably more worse than what he's been through, if it involved a certain woman. '_What did that dark fairy do to you, Rin-san? What was so bad that drove you to chase after this woman all over the country, and want to... possibly kill her since you were twelve years old?_' He wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage to pry. Rin shook his head, and suddenly threw his pointed finger at one direction. "We're going this way this time."

The blue haired boy blinked his eyes from the sudden change of mood. Rin looked over his shoulder at his companion. "Stay close to me. We don't want to get separated from one another." Rei nodded, and hurried after the red head. '_Though Rin-san may act as if he was open with his emotions, he's still a bit mysterious, closed off, as if hiding behind a mask, perhaps... I want to know, but I can't ask. It's inappropriate since we just met... but then..._' The blue haired boy slightly bit his lower lip. '_Why does it feel like I've met him somewhere, before?_'

* * *

><p>The deeper they went through the forest of the Wonderlands, their scenery changed, and it became more colorful and literally loud. Several times Rin wanted to cut down the many groups of flowers they would pass by, as they were singing awfully too loud for the red head's taste. They even had the audacity to tease the two travelers with song. Rei struggled to pull the red head away from being guilty of floricide. Then the trees were also alive, moving their branches to tub on their skirts, and then whispering about the pair. Rei once again prevented his companion from becoming a murderer of trees. Once they passed through the strange forests, they came into a forest of giant mushrooms. It was better than the forest with talking and singing flowers and trees.<p>

"Seriously, how far are we from that stupid castle?" Rin grumbled.

Rei looked around in awe, seeing how different the Wonderlands were from the lands that he was born from. "The Wonderlands is said to be the biggest areas of the country to the East. However, the Kingdom of Hearts doesn't necessarily own all of the lands. It is really hard to tell if we will be within the kingdom's actually acclaimed territory."

The red head tisked, crossing his arms, still in a bad mood from being harassed by silly plants. "I know that already." He growled. Suddenly, Rin looked up in alert, his eyes scanning the area. He narrowed his eyes, and glanced over at Rei, loudly admiring the giant mushroom that was about seven feet tall, and a vibrant color of blue and purple. "Rei, don't move!" He hissed.

The blue haired boy turned his head, blinking his amethyst colored eyes. "Rin-san?" The red head made a gesture to be quiet, placing a finger over his lips. The male princess watched curiously, as Rin turned around, staring off a distance. Then the red head stiffened. Rei heard noise coming from that direction Rin was facing. It sounded like loud footsteps, coming closer to them. There was some faint barks and gruff noises. "Rin-san?" The blue haired boy carefully inched closer to the other male.

Leaping over a wall of mushrooms, there appeared a young figure in a pale pink fluffy dress, and with a frilly white apron. The person had short wavy golden blond hair with a big black bow on top, and wide dark pink eyes. Rei widened his eyes when the blonde was over him. He was not able to react quickly enough, despite Rin's shouted warning. "Watch out!"

Rei was in pain. He slowly fluttered open his eyes, and froze when he found the blonde on top of him, their lips connected. He heard a choked sound coming from the side. Out of defense, the male princess pushed the pink wearing blond off of him, and scrambled away, hitting his back against one of the giant mushrooms. He was rubbing his aching lips with the back of his forearm. He looked off to the side, and saw Rin with his ruby eyes wide, but then there was a glint of amusement.

"Owie!" The blond groaned, and sat up, rubbing his head and lower back. "Aw man!"

"You!" The blue haired boy pointed at the blonde, his cheeks flaring in red. "What is wrong with you? Jumping out of no where, not caring of the consequences of your actions! You could have hurt someone! You ran into me!"

Rin walked up to his companion, a smirk of amusement on his lips. He offered out his hand to help the male princess off from the ground. "You need work on your reaction timing though, Rei. You know, so that you can avoid such incidents like earlier." The red head was chuckling, still couldn't get the hilarious earlier scene out of his head between the male princess and the unknown pink wearing blonde. The male princess was glowing as brightly as the red head's hood. Rin turned around to their surprise guest after helping Rei back to his feet. "And you, what are you in a hurry for? You should learn how to watch where you are going." He narrowed his eyes, a bit cautious in case the stranger was a weirdo that belonged to the crazy lands.

Magenta eyes fluttered open and looked at the two dress wearing males. "Sorry!" The blond moaned. At that moment the two males distinguished the boyish voice of the blonde, believing that the pink wearing person was a boy, like them. Said boy got up, and dusted the back of his fluffy dress. He suddenly gasped, and looked around. "We need to get out of here! It's coming!" The blond said urgently.

"W-what is coming?" Rei carefully asked, looking around warily.

Out from a wall of mushroom, behind the blond, there was a big strange monster than neither Rin nor Rei has ever seen. It was a mix of a bear and dog, with sharp fangs, and drool dripping from the corners of its mouth. It was heaving heavily. When it saw the three it started to growl in a threatening way, lowering its head slightly. Then the blond grabbed the two taller males, and pulled them away from the weird scary animal. "It's a bandersnatch! RUN!" The blond shouted.

The traveling pair did as they were told. Rin slipped his wrist from the blond, and glanced back. He saw the strange beast running after them, the bandersnatch, as what the stranger called it. The red head turned to the blond, who was dragging the blue haired princess. "What the hell did you do to get it angry? And what is that ugly thing!?" He shouted, jumping effortlessly over a large log on the floor.

"No time to talk, keep running!" The blonde replied, slightly out of breath. Rei was heaving, trying to keep up with the smaller male, allowing himself to be pulled around by his wrist. Then they made it towards the edge of a cliff, causing the three to skid closely into falling over. The blond boy peered over. "Jump, right now!"

Rei whipped his head at the shorter boy, with an outrageous expression. "What!? You want us to jump over a cliff that could possibly be our doom? Are you crazy!?" The blue haired princess wasn't able to say another word, as he was pulled roughly by the blond, who still had a hold on to his wrist. Rei didn't hold back as he was screaming. Rin slightly bit his lip, and looked over his shoulder, just as the huge beast appeared in his field of vision. The red head held his breath and leaped over the edge of the cliff.

Something below him seemed to have caught him, and Rin widened his eyes, as his fall was broken. He found himself being caught upon a giant purple leave. Then he slid down, and was caught again by another colorful leaf. After two more giant leaves, Rin hit the ground in a soft plop sound. He sat up, groaning a bit, and raising his chin high to see how far he fell. Then he whipped his head side to side, and felt relief to see his companion, lying on the ground a close distance, with the blond on top of him.

The blond shot up into a sitting position, and laughed, as if not bothered with what just happened moments ago. "Well, wasn't that fun?"

Rei quickly sat up, and frowned at the blond. "What do you mean 'fun'? We get chased from a wild beast and then jump off a cliff? You need to reexamine and redefine your meaning of 'fun'!"

"Aw, no need to be such a stiff. Relax!" The blond pouted childishly. The blue haired boy gave an undignified squawk, suddenly becoming unable to to make complete sentences.

Rin shook his head, and stood up, dusting his skirt and apron. "So, what's the deal with that animal?" The red head asked, watching as Rei and the blond get up from the ground, also patting down their skirts from the dirt from the ground.

"The bandersnatch?" The blond looked up at the red head, blinking his wide magenta eyes. "Well..." The shorter boy poked his cheek, looking a bit nervous, as he was drawing circles with the toe of his black boot. "I was walking around eating cake, but then I tripped on a root and it hit the bandersnatch. It got mad, so it chased me." He giggled guiltily. Rei and Rin stared at the blond, with a deadpanned expression.

Then the boy's expression changed, his eyes brightening and he was smiling widely. "I'm Nagisa by the way!" He grabbed Rei's hand, and shook it enthusiastically.

The blue haired boy was surprised by the sudden action, and had to fix the position of his glasses after it went askew from the rough hand shake. "Er, yes, my name is Rei."

"Rin." The red head replied curtly. He crossed his arm, avoiding the blond from grabbing his hands. "Hey, do you know how far the castle of the Kingdom of Hearts is from here?"

Nagisa pouted. "Why do you want to go there?" He has a slight whine in his tone.

"It's important that we head there, because there is someone we need to find, and was told that she was heading to that very castle." Rei replied.

The blond slightly tilted his head to one side, and placed a finger on his chin. He started to hum a bit, as if he was thinking. "I'd say you're about a few hours away from the castle. You might get there by night fall." Nagisa replied.

"Great, now point us there." The red head demanded.

Nagisa huffed, and crossed his arms. "No."

"'No'?" Anger grew in the red head's expression. He stomped over to the blond. "'No'!? We enter these damned lands, only to get lost because the stupid signs point to where ever the hell they point to are all lies. We get harassed by stupid trees and flowers that sing, very horribly if I might add. Get chased by some wild ugly monster all just because you toss cake at it to get it mad. Then you make us jump off a cliff, and we could have died!" Rei quickly went between the red head and blond, struggling to keep his companion from committing homicide. "You owe us, blondie! And I'm not going to spend another minute getting lost in these damned lands that I one day hope would just burn to the ground!"

"Rin-san!"

Nagisa was still pouting, not at all bothered by the shouts and threats from the red head. "You don't have to be so mean and bossy."

Rei kept back Rin who tried to lunge at the shortest boy. "Rin-san, please. Have some decorum." Then the blue haired princess turned to the blond. "Listen, I apologize on behalf of my companion here, but I admit I think I will also lose my mind and temper if I have to wander endlessly in these lands for any longer. Please, Nagisa-san, could you tell us the way to the castle of the Kingdom of Hearts?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Rei-chan. Nagisa is just find, no need for the 'san' part." The blond finally spoke, relaxing from his stance.

"C-chan!?" The male princess became flustered.

Nagisa suddenly thrusted a finger that the two taller male's direction. His eyes narrowed slightly. "And the truth is, no can find the real path to get to the castle, because they keep changing. If you pick the wrong one, you could end up all the way back to the entrance to the Wonderland forests."

Rin stepped back, and tisked. He pulled back his red hood, and raked his fingers through his hair, out of frustration. Rei looked slightly dejected, and turned to his older companion, as if looking for some answer to continue with their task. Nagisa watched the two, and then placed his hands on his hips. "Have no fear, for I know a way we can get through this." He raised his chin high with pride, grinning.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" The red head growled, irritated.

"Aw, come on, where's the fun in that?" The blond pouted.

Rei had to hold the red head back from attacking the short blond. "I seriously think you need to rethink on the real meaning of 'fun', Nagisa-san."

"Mou! No, 'san', Rei-chan!"

"Ch-chan!?"

* * *

><p>The trio were found walking in an almost open field, with a few giant mushrooms scattered around, and the grass nearly changing colors from green, blue and silver as the winds blew by. There were also some random patches of what looked like different colored dandelions. When the wind blew, a few of the seeds escaped from the dandelions, floating around and creating a colorful scenery.<p>

"And where is it you are trying to lead us?" Rin waved his hand to push away a floating blue dandelion seed from his face. In front of him, he saw Rei sneeze and rub his nose.

Nagisa turned around, beaming widely at the two taller males. He started walking backwards. "There are only a few that can easily navigate their way around the Wonderlands. They have some kind of powers that can find the correct path to the castle." The blond replied, and turned around, leading the way.

"Who is it we are trying to find?" Rei questioned, sneezing again.

"The great and wise Mr. Caterpillar!" The blond stopped in his tracks and suddenly pointed ahead. "He's just up ahead!" He took off. "Hurry up, you two, before he decides to move to someplace else!" He waved at them, then ran off.

"Caterpillar?" Rin and Rei questioned at the same time in disbelief, then jogged after their little guide.

The forest was full of giant leaves, colored in blues and greens, and seven feet tall yellow and pink tulips. There were a few other giant mushrooms, and big boulders. The two taller males easily caught up to the blonde, who stopped in front of a big red mushroom. From their view, they saw some ringed smoke clouds rising from the top of the mushroom. "Mr. Caterpillar!" Nagisa called out, with a hand cupping the side of his mouth. "Mr. Caterpillar, I'm of need of your great wisdom!"

Rin and Rei watched the blond warily. They weren't sure of what they would encounter or see, as anything could happen when they were stuck in the Wonderlands. Then a giant blue caterpillar, holding on to what looked like a long pipe, connected to a strange golden vase, and a strange red hat with a tassel on top of its head, appeared, slowly crawling to the edge of the giant mushroom it was on top of. The caterpillar seemed to have pulled out a monocle from it's side, and placed it over its left eye. "Oh, Alice, what is it you want?" The caterpillar spoke in a drawl and monotonous voice.

Rei gasped and stepped back with shock from seeing the big talking caterpillar, while Rin's eye twitched. Shaking his head, Rin turned to the blond. "Alice?"

"Mou, Mr. Caterpillar, don't call me that! I keep telling you, I'm not Alice. My name is Nagisa!" The blonde stomped his foot, pouting.

The caterpillar took a long drag from its pipe, and released ringed puffs of smoke clouds. "As you say so, Alice." The blond huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is it you ask of, Alice?" Then it adjusted its monocle and looked at the two guests that also arrived with the blond boy.

Rei raised his glasses, and raised his chin. "We would like to ask of a way to the castle of the Kingdom of Hearts, please."

"Was I talking to you?" The smoking insect puffed its smoke right at Rei's face. The boy started to have a coughing fit, while fanning away the smoke with his hands. Rin scowled, and open his mouth to speak his mind, but Nagisa interrupted.

"Don't be a meany to my friends, Mr. Caterpillar. They asked politely for a pathway to the castle." The blond clapped his hands together, and bowed his head. "Please? I'll pay you back on their behalf. I know what you want." He begged.

There was a moment of silence, as if the caterpillar was ignoring them while smoking on its long pipe. Then it adjusted its monocle and looked at the blond. "You should know by now, Alice, that the place you seek won't be found while being sought."

The blonde nodded, giving a soft smile. Rin and Rei both looked confused at what the weird caterpillar was saying. More clouds of smoke rose. "Invitations are being delivered for a ball. Messengers return by sundown tomorrow."

Nagisa grinned widely. "Got it! Thanks, Mr. Caterpillar! So what flavor do you want this time? Grape? Strawberry?"

"I have found butterscotch to be favorable for the moment." The giant insect replied.

"Oh, good one! You'll get it by the end of the week, promise!" The boy winked.

"The flowers are singing, and the trees whisper, Alice." Magenta eyes blinked, and stared as the insect pulled away its monocle from its place. "All hands revealed, and soon the favored prize will be loose. Red is becoming with anger and impatience. Be cautious, Alice." Then with a long drag and a long and big release of smoke, the caterpillar seemed to have disappeared from sight.

"That's it?" Rin questioned incredulously. "What the hell was that thing talking about?" He turned to the blue haired teen beside him. "Did you even understand half of the things it was trying to say?"

Rei frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest. He had one hand on his chin, with brows furrowed. "A ball? A warning?" He muttered, going over the words the giant insect was telling them.

"Don't worry guys, it's pretty simple, and the same thing Mr. Caterpillar always tells me." The blond placed his hand on his hip, and nodded to himself. "You can't reach the castle if you only think about going to the castle." Nagisa replied. The two older males just stared at the blond with expressions as if he made no sense. The blond sighed, a hand on his cheek. "It's so hard to explain to outsiders..."

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Then explain it to us, since you live in these lands."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... well..."

"Stop stalling, and please explain, kid." Rin narrowed his eyes, and plopped a hand on top of the blond's head. "You're the only one we have to get us out of these damned lands and to that castle." He started to not so gently ruffle the shorter boy's hair, moving the black bow on the head out of place.

Nagisa pouted, and swatted the red head's hand away. "I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen you know!"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Could have fooled me." He muttered, and pulled his hand away.

"Come on, it's better if we go somewhere to talk. It seems like you guys won't be able to go to the castle until tomorrow. And it's better to get out from the open in these lands at night." The blond grabbed both male's hands and led them off towards a direction.

"What do you mean?" Rei carefully asked, staring at the back of the blond's head.

"Do we really want to know?" Rin grumbled, and allowed himself to be led by hand by their blond guide.

* * *

><p>Nagisa pushed back a rusty tall gate, that was barely staying at its hinges. The blond walked through, and the two taller males followed. They looked around and saw that they stood in front of an old dilapidated house. The design wasn't consistent, with various faded patterns and colors. The windows didn't match either, nor were they set in perfect alignment. The door was even bent at some angle, not standing up straight like normal doors. In front of the house was a long table that looked to sit up to sixteen people. On the table were various teacups, teapots and saucers. No two sets were the same, while a few looked to have been broken too. Not even the chairs around the table looked to have an matching pair.<p>

"Well, make yourself at home." The blond turned around and threw his arms out to his side, grinning widely. He hit something at the side pillar of the broken gate, and then the place became illuminated. There were various colorful lanterns in many different shapes that lighted up the strange front yard of the nearly falling apart house. They were all connected by wires, strew above the long table and the whole front yard, in no particular pattern. Looking around, there was no grass, but a dirt ground, with shining colorful pebbles, randomly lying around. Some of those scattered pebbles sparked with light from the lanterns.

Rei's jaw hung loose, with his mouth gaping, and Rin felt his eye twitch more. The red head cleared his throat, with a curled fist over his mouth. "I... like what you did to the place...?" He spoke carefully.

Nagisa giggled, and ran around the table to the door. "Silly, this isn't really my home. This belongs to some good friends of mine, but unfortunately, they're not here right not. They let me stay here." The blond explained. "Please, sit down, I'll get some snacks and tea. I'm sure you guys are hungry and tired from your travels." He disappeared behind the door. The two watched as the house lighted up inside, and they saw that the windows were all tinted in different colors as well.

Rin was the first to move, walking over to the end of the table, closer to the house. Rei snapped out of his stupor, and quickly followed behind the older male. Once they were seated, Nagisa came out with a rolling cart filled with an assortment of baked treats and three oddly shaped teapots. "Here we are!" The blonde just slammed an arm on to the table, and swept all the porcelain china off the edge of the table, clearing some space.

"Why!?" Rei shouted with outrage. "You can't just do that to fine china!" He cringed as more crashed to the ground, as Nagisa cleared more space. Rin's eye was twitching more.

"It's alright!" The blond reassured, as he placed all the treats from the cart to the table in front of his guests. "My friends always did it, and they seem to have an endless stock of dishes in their cabinets. They won't mind at all!" He laughed.

Rin stared at the desserts with distaste. "Isn't there anything else... besides sweets?"

Nagisa poured hot tea into a pink teacup, and handed it to the red head. "Nope." Then he handed a purple one to Rei. "Isn't it great?" He cheered, and sat down at the head of the table with his own cup of tea. "Desserts all day and everyday! It's a life!"

"Not if you want a heart attack." Grumbled Rin, and poked a cream puff that just rolled off its plate, on to the table cloth.

"Constantly eating sugar is bad for your health, Nagisa-san. It will cause all sorts of problems to your body, you know." Rei adjusted his glasses. "There's-"

"My, you sure like to talk all science and stuff, Rei-chan!" Nagisa cut in, as he leaned his chin on his hand, with elbow on the table. "You should know by now that anything is possible in our country, and it's never explained by science, but by magic!" He threw out his arm up to the air, as if to emphasize his words.

"I know that, but there are other things in our country that can function without relying on magic. Like our human bodies, or any other living things in life." The blue haired male interjected.

Nagisa pouted. "But it's no fun to know about those things, just that everything would be easier to understand because of magic!"

Rin groaned, and rubbed his temple. "As much as I'd love to hear you both debate between science and magic," the male spoke sarcastically. He turned to the blond, with narrowed eyes. "Don't you have some things to explain to us? We still need to get to the castle of the Kingdom of Hearts, which you said you are willing to help get us there."

"Aw, you don't have to be such a party pooper, Rin-chan." The blond moaned, and slumped back into the high back chair he sat on. The red head scowled at the name the blond called him. "So it goes like this, and you better not reveal the secrets of these lands." The blond shot up forward, and pointed at the two, leaning on the table. "Promise!" He narrowed his magenta eyes at them.

Rin raised his hands up in defense. "Promise, geez."

Rei nodded. "As do I. I will not tell anyone outside these walls."

Nagisa squinted, but then smiled widely in satisfaction. The blonde adjusted into a comfortable position on his chair, and leaned his cheek on top of his knuckles, with his elbow propped on the arm of the chair. "There is a saying among the dwellers outside the walls of the Kingdom of Hearts, and upon the Wonderlands. 'Seek not the destination, or else be lost, but follow the white rabbit, and you will discover the heart.'" Nagisa said carefully.

"This means that, if you have a place in mind, like you want to reach the castle, you won't get there, if you are only thinking about going to the castle." He explained. "If you want to get to a place, don't think of going to that place, but following someone that knows how to get through that will lead you there."

"So we need to follow someone that can get through these lands, and not think about going to the castle, but focus on that person." Rei carefully replied, trying to make the explanation sensible. "Who is it we need to follow? A white rabbit?"

"Exactly!" Nagisa pointed at the blue haired boy, grinning widely. "You see, Mr. White Rabbit is a messenger of the castle, and he can easily navigate his way around the Wonderlands. He's unaffected by the magical and natural defense these lands have. He's so reliable, and also very valuable to the Queen."

Rin furrowed his brows. "So, what the caterpillar said earlier is that the White Rabbit is out and about, sending out invitations. We need to find him, before he heads back to the castle, and follow him."

Nagisa nodded vigorously. "That's right!" Then he sighed, and slumped back into his chair. "But the problem is that, Mr. White Rabbit is tricky, and hard to track. But, we'll just have to stake out at one of the people the Queen would invite to her ball, and I have someone in mind." He reassured them with a big smile.

"Nagisa-san." The blue haired teen spoke up.

The blond puffed his cheeks, pouting. "Rei-chan!" He whined.

Rei sighed. "Nagisa-kun..." The blond sighed. "When you said that we will get lost with a destination in mind, how was it you found your way here, since paths are always changing, and never consistent?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, there's another trick." Nagisa sat up, and leaned his elbows on the table, chin resting on his intertwined fingers. "I only thought of eating the cake waiting for me here. And I followed my instinct that always led me back here." He replied. "If I think about sleeping in the comfortable bed of his house, then I'll be led back here safely. Thinking about little things, instead of the place, will be easier to navigate through these places. Like with Mr. Caterpillar. I told myself that I wanted to smell what kind of smoke Mr. Caterpillar was smoking, and then I found him."

Rin massaged his head. "So complicated." He groaned.

"By the way. Going by airship to reach the castle is the easiest way to travel, instead of walking on foot through the Wonderlands. Why didn't you catch an airship directly to there?" The blond questioned.

Rei cleared his throat, and bowed his head. "There are some issues that can't be discussed, and we can only say it's safer to travel by foot than through public transportation." The male princess replied.

"Oh I see, you're like runaways or something?" The blond hummed with interest. "Oooo, you're not like some ex-convicts, are you?" He gasped. "You won't kill me or anything? Are you going to steal the treasures of the castle, are you? No, maybe you're-"

"Hey, we're nothing bad, okay?" Rin interrupted the blond's babble. "And how about you, _Alice_? Is _Nagisa_ even you're real name?"

"Okay, fine!" The blond crossed his arms and pouted. "No one wants to reveal things about themselves, I get it. But just so you know, my real name _is_ Nagisa. The dwellers in these lands just like to call me Alice for no apparent reason they've never explained to me, okay?" He sighed.

Rei leaned in, and placed a hand over the boy's arm. "We'll trust you, Nagisa-kun." He replied calmly, with a small smile. The blond blinked, and then beamed brightly.

"Thanks, Rei-chan." Nagisa murmured softly. Then he raised a hand to cover the big yawn that escaped. "Well, I think we should all hit the hay. Big day tomorrow!" He hopped out from his chair. "Come on, I'll show you were you can sleep."

* * *

><p>"And, who's house is this?" Rin wondered, as he stood behind the two younger boys, peeking through the hedge. The orange estate looked normal, three stories, with symmetrical windows and doors. There was a high hedge surrounding the residence, and the two younger boys were looking through, watching out for something.<p>

"They call her the Duchess, and she lives about half an hour away from the castle walls. She likes her space. But she's a horrible woman, and not quiet appealing too." Nagisa whispered, loud enough for his companions to hear.

"Surely she can't be that hideous. You must be exaggerating." Rei commented, looking at the normal looking garden, compared to the surrounding strange forest of the Wonderlands.

The blond snorted. "Believe me, she's hideous. And so is her personality. I really hate her..." He grumbled.

Rin shifted his weight to his other leg, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how do you know this white rabbit would appear here?"

"Mr. White Rabbit likes to be on time, but the problem is, he's never on time, which is consistent." Rei and Rin turned to the blond, looking at him strangely, as if he was speaking in a foreign language. "You see, Mr. White Rabbit makes schedules, of when he should deliver messages at a certain order. The Duchess is his last person, and though he says he would get to her before lunch time, he actually appears before afternoon tea, at 3 o'clock, exactly."

"Three hours late?" Rei huffed. "Not exactly a reliable messenger." He muttered.

Nagisa giggled. "But that is how it is for Mr. White Rabbit. You can rely on his unreliability, but he holds great value to the Wonderlands." He nodded to himself. Rin rolled his eyes, affirming that he'll never try to put some understanding to whatever is involved with the Wonderlands. Rei was still trying to logically comprehend all the information he absorbed from such strange place.

Suddenly, a bell rang three times from the estate. Nagisa perked, and grinned widely. "Oh! There he is! Just in time to be late!" He whispered, leaning a bit more forward in the bushes. Rin and Rei narrowed their eyes, and spotted a rabbit, running on its two hind legs, and carrying a pocket watch. It was indeed white, and was wearing a fancy coat-tail jacket, with a royal sash and medal. Rin rubbed his head at the absurdness.

They watched as the white rabbit knocked at the door. And when it opened, a big cloud of pepper burst out, causing the rabbit to sneeze. Then a weird tall and slender looking woman came out, with a clothes pin on her nose, and carrying a big pepper grinder. "The Red Queen invites the Duchess to a ball tonight. There will be a special guest, and all must attend!" The rabbit spoke.

Rin narrowed his eyes, and frowned. '_Special guest... must be _her_._' He mentally hissed.

The woman nodded, and took the letter invitation. Nagisa jumped back, and grabbed both Rei and Rin's wrists. "Come on, before Mr. White Rabbit gets away." They ran around their hiding spot towards the entrance of the estate. Just as they spotted the white rabbit walk past the hedge, Nagisa leaped forward, and pointed at the small animal. "Mr. White Rabbit!"

The rabbit froze in place, and trembled. It slowly turned its head towards the pink wearing male. "A-Alice!?"

"Lead us to the castle, at once!" Nagisa demanded, ignoring the name the animal just regarded him as.

Getting flustered and overbearingly nervous, the rabbit pulled out a handkerchief from its pocket, and started to pat away its forehead and temple. "I-I'm s-sorry, Alice, b-but since t-the last incident, t-the Red Q-queen has b-been in a very b-bad mood lately... she made orders a-against you, Alice. And I'm n-no longer in her good graces. S-She's hunting down all that may be loyal to you..."

"What's going on!? Why are there ugly loiterers being noisy in front of my property!?" A high shrill caused the three boys and the rabbit to wince. They all turned their heads to find a woman with a giant head, and an almost sagging face. Rin and Rei flinched in reaction at the sight of the woman.

"Damn, it's the Duchess." Nagisa hissed.

The woman's eyes seemed to target on to the blond, and rage further distorted her already hideous appearance. "It's you!" She shrieked. "Help! The Criminal Alice is in my property!" She shouted.

"Criminal!?" Rei gasped in outrage towards the blond.

"And you thought we were ones?" Rin felt a bit offended, but also confused and shocked at all that was going on.

The blond laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... about that..."

"HELP!"

From the sky, there were cards flying around, as if forming a cyclone. Then they all piled on top of one another, landing in the center of the Duchess's front yard. Then the giant cards, one by one, stood up on legs, and in their arms had spears and shields. There were nine of them total, all a single suit of spades, and numbered individually. They uniformly took one step forward.

"That's our cue to book it!" Nagisa shouted, and turned around to get away. Rin and Rei didn't have to be told twice, and took off after their blond companion.

"What did you do, Nagisa-kun?" Rei shouted, as he jumped over a knee height mushroom.

"Why are they after you?" Rin questioned as well.

"It's a very long story." Nagisa leaped over a cluster of singing and dancing flowers. "All you need to know is that the Queen hates me." The blond replied.

Out from a wall of tall grass, the same big beast from yesterday appeared, baring its fangs, and growling threateningly. The blond yelped, and jumped back, bumping into the bespectacled boy. "Run!" The three darted away into the tall blue grass that loomed over them all. Nagisa was clutching on to Rei's hand, while the blue haired princess was holding on to the eldest boy.

Rin scowled. "Let me guess, that thing belongs to the Queen too, and it was chasing after you yesterday. You didn't accidentally drop cake on it." He grumbled, his mood turning south by the second.

"Better a bandersnatch, I always think." Nagisa muttered. "At least it's not the-"

Above, they heard a faint screech in the sky. The three boys paused in their run and dared to look up. They saw a small figure, flying in circles in the sky. It flew across the sun, its shadow over cast over them for only a moment. Nagisa paled. "This is not fun, at all." He whispered, and continued in his run. Then the three came out from the tall grass, and found themselves facing a tall cliff that blocked their path.

There was rustling in the tall grass, and the three boys inched back, until their backs in the side of the cliff. The said bandersnatch jumped out from the tall grass, and was stalking slowly towards them, growling and baring its fangs in a threatening way. Nagisa bit his lower lip. "Rei-chan, Rin-chan... I... I want to apologize to the both of you. Sorry I couldn't take you to the castle. Sorry I got you two caught up in my own mess. I never meant for it to happen, really." A small drop of tears formed at the corner of his dark pink eye.

Coming out of the tall grass were the tall card soldiers. They shuffled to block all exits of the three, with the bandersnatch in front of them. "Criminal Alice, you are under arrest, by orders of the Red Queen. We are to take you to the Kingdom of Hearts, so that you can face your execution without trial for the charges against you." One soldier spoke. "And we are to take all other accomplices with you."

"No! Leave Rei-chan and Rin-chan out of this. They never were involved in all the things I've done. Just take me." The blond took one step forward, throwing a hand out to his side, as if trying to shield the two taller boys from his enemies.

"That is not an option." The soldier spoke.

Suddenly there was a battle cry, and a figure dropped down from above, landing between the two groups. Nagisa gasped, seeing who it was. "Mr. White Rabbit!"

The little animal turned around, and looked up at the blond. "Please forgive me, Alice." The rabbit thumped its foot three times on the floor, and then a hole appeared below the three boys. Not able to say anything, the three crossdressing boys fell into the hole, screaming for their lives, and also out of sudden surprise. One voice was freely giving out explicit curses, especially stating its hate to the Wonderlands.

**End Chapter III**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: My favorite, cliffhangers! So this chapter turned out longer than the previous ones. But there is so much background story and details hiding behind Nagisa that can't be revealed yet and may take two chapters. You'll just have to deal with what's given out right now.

When are Haruka and Makoto, and the rest showing up? Be patient. Soon. Don't worry!


End file.
